I'm Yours
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Pós Sétimo Livro / "Eu só não acho que você saiba o quanto você fez por mim, o quanto você faz por mim." / Baseada na música "I'm Yours" do The Script.


**Título:** I'm Yours  
**Autor:** Naty L. Potter.  
**Beta:** Marcia Litman.  
**Categoria:** **Concurso NFF V/2011, Songfics**, Pós-DH, Pré-Epílogo, PoV Harry, Angst, Romance, 1609 palavras.  
**Advertências:** Nenhum.  
**Classificação:** PG.  
**Capítulos:** One-Shot.  
**Completa:** Sim.  
**Resumo:** "Eu só não acho que você saiba o quanto você fez por mim, o quanto você _faz_ por mim."  
**Música:** I'm Yours - The Script.  
**N/A:** Well, essa é minha banda preferida. A música é linda e é completamente HG, então espero que vocês gostem. Agradecimentos á Todinho por sempre ler minhas fics e betar essa mesmo de última hora.  
**Notas:** Para o caso de algum ET não conhecer a história de Harry Potter: O Harry é um bruxo dãr e ele foi o único bruxo vivo a sobreviver a maldição da morte, uma vez quando bebê, o que o deixou absurdamente famoso, e uma vez aos dezessete anos. Por causa de uma profecia de pouco antes dele nascer, estava determinado que ele seria o único capaz de matar Voldemort, o Darth Vader do mundo bruxo, e só um deles viveria no final. O Harry, como grande e maravilhoso homem que é, ganhou, é claro. Então eu baseio essa fic nos sentimentos dele, pois ele é muito focado nessa coisa de matar ou morrer, you know, e aí ele não é o cara mais romântico do mundo. E eu me baseio também num histórico de guerra por parte dos personagens, ou seja, eu estarei sempre mencionando a segunda grande guerra bruxa, ou seja, a que o Harry matou Voldemort. A fic é totalmente Harry e Gina, pq, well, bjs me quota, eles casaram e tiveram três kids. Anyway, acho q... ñ expliquei nada, mas é isso.

* * *

Era incrível como tudo estava diferente. Antigamente, mesmo que eu me sentasse sob a faia de uma árvore, eu nunca ficava cem por cento tranquilo. Eu podia não exatamente pensar sobre a guerra, ou Voldemort ou essas coisas, mas elas estavam no fundo da minha mente, sempre no meu subconsciente, me deixando alerta a qualquer barulho ou coisa assim. E agora era diferente.

Não que eu não ficasse ligado pra qualquer perigo, afinal, Moody meio que me passara sua mania de "vigilância constante", mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de tudo pelo que passei, ficava difícil me concentrar em possibilidades de mais coisas ruins. Principalmente quando meus dedos corriam despreocupadamente sobre os fios rubros e macios de Gina, que tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre meu peito.

Era uma típica tarde pós-guerra. O jardim da Toca, eu e ela. Nada e ninguém mais. Não que ocasionalmente um dos irmãos dela não viesse nos inspecionar, pois eles vinham, e aquilo era péssimo, pois cortara nossos atrevimentos de nos agarrarmos volta e meia ali fora. Mas ainda assim, eu não podia dizer que tinha algo errado, afinal, eu me sentia mais feliz do que jamais me sentira. Na verdade, era como se naquele momento eu tivesse começado a viver, e não apenas a sobreviver.

— Você está fazendo de novo, Harry. — A voz de Gina alcançou meus ouvidos, mesmo baixa, e me tirou automaticamente de meus pensamentos.

— O quê? — Perguntei confuso.

— Admirar minha beleza infinita e ficar bobo. — Ela brincou, e eu podia sentir seu sorriso de encontro a minha camiseta.

Não pude deixar de rir. Era tão Gina brincar daquela forma. E o engraçado é que ela falava aquilo brincando, sem ter noção de que era verdade. Ela era extremamente linda e eu não me cansava de olhar pra ela.

— Tem razão, mas a culpa é sua que é tão absurdamente... bem, que distrai tanto.

— Oh, perdão, vou tentar ser mais discreta. — Ela levantou-se e aproximou o rosto do meu, apoiando as mãos em mim.

— Impossível. — Eu murmurei antes de juntar meus lábios aos dela. Fiz menção de virar nossos corpos, colocando-me por cima, mas ela não deixou, e isso fez com que nos separássemos rapidamente.

Pensei em dizer algo, como alguma brincadeira ou algo assim, mas calei meus lábios quando os dedos dela alcançaram meu rosto.

Primeiramente, ela retirou meus olhos, e tocou minhas pálpebras fechadas com a ponta do indicador.

— Eu adoro a cor dos seus olhos. — Ela sussurrou assim que eu tornei a abri-los.

Logo depois, ela delineou minhas bochechas e boca com a ponta de todos os dedos, finalizando na minha cicatriz, que ela _desenhou_ com o mindinho.

**You touch these tired eyes of mine**  
_Você toca esses meus olhos cansados _  
**And map my face out line by line**  
_E traça minha face linha por linha_

Eu sentia o toque suave dela na minha pele, enquanto eu observava os olhos dela seguindo o que a própria mão fazia. O sol batia às suas costas, dando-lhe uma aura dourada e extremamente forte na área próxima aos cabelos vermelhos.

Eu nunca antes em minha vida havia feito planos. Ao menos não planos de médio ou longo prazo. Meus planos se resumiam apenas às coisas que eu devia fazer pra não morrer. Mas ali, naquele momento, eu conseguia ver em minha mente planos pra muitos, muitos anos, imagens de coisas que não tinham acontecido passando por mim, pequenos _flashes_ distorcidos: Gina vestida de noiva, ela cansada com um pequeno embrulho no colo, algumas crianças em King's Cross...

— Eu amo você, Harry. — Ela falou, sem olhar em meus olhos.

Não era a primeira vez que dizíamos aquilo um ao outro, mas parecia diferente. Nunca acontecera antes num momento tão... _íntimo_emocionalmente. E eu apenas sorri, sabendo que ela entenderia, pois ela _sabia_ que eu a amava também.

**And somehow growing old feels fine**  
_E de alguma forma envelhecer parece bom_  
**I listen close for I'm not smart**  
_Eu ouço com atenção por não ser tão esperto_  
**You wrap your thoughts in works of art**  
_Você embala seus pensamentos em obras de arte_  
**And they're hanging on the walls of my heart**  
_E elas estão presas nas paredes do meu coração_

Levantei minha mão esquerda e a direcionei para o rosto dela. A pele de suas bochechas era tão ou mais macia que a das mãos, alva e salpicada de sardas. Ela fechou os olhos assim que meus dedos lhe tocaram, e nós ficamos daquele jeito por vários minutos. Por fim eu levei minha mão direta na direção à esquerda dela, que estava apoiada em meu peito, e entrelacei nossos dedos.

Era incrível que mesmo sendo tão diferentes elas se encaixavam tão bem. Pareciam duas engrenagens construídas para que cada um de seus dentes se encaixasse de todas as formas independente da posição. E era engraçado, porque a mão dela era tão... _delicada_. Era pequena, macia, e não possuía nenhuma cicatriz visível. A minha era grande, áspera, com algumas marcas de calos, e era justamente a mão que possuía uma cicatriz de lado a lado que dizia "Eu não devo contar mentiras".

Parei de tocar-lhe o rosto. A sensação dela tocando minha pele era agradável, pois os dedos dela deslizavam com facilidade, por conta da maciez. Mas e os meus dedos? Minha mão não era macia, era marcada por texturas e lembranças de coisas pelas quais passei.

Porém, assim que parei minha mão, ela abriu os olhos, questionadora, como se eu não devesse ter parado. Senti-me aquecido com aquilo. Pensei em dizer-lhe algo, alguma coisa que demonstrasse tudo o que sentia por ela, mas nada me parecia bom. Então eu apenas puxei sua mão para os meus lábios e a beijei, e ela entendeu.

**I may not have the softest touch**  
_Eu posso não ter o toque mais suave_  
**I may not say the words as such**  
_Posso não dizer as palavras mais suaves_  
**And though I may not look like much **  
_E embora eu possa não parecer muito_  
**I'm yours**  
_Eu sou seu_

Eu queria saber o que ela via em mim, às vezes. Porque ela era quase perfeita. Em aparência ela era estupenda, não que eu me importasse realmente com beleza. Mas por dentro também, ela era fantástica. Ela era forte, era corajosa, poderosa. Ela estava sempre disposta a ajudar, e ela nunca se acovardava. E ela nunca deixou de lutar por nada do que ela acreditava.

Eu? Eu era um cara normal, em aparência. Talvez até magro demais. Eu era impulsivo, e tudo o que eu conquistara em minha vida fora por sorte, não por força ou poder. Eu era nervoso, egocêntrico e ignorante, e não foram poucas às vezes nas quais perdi a cabeça e explodi com ela e com outras pessoas que eu amava.

Mas ainda assim, lá estava ela, comigo. E mesmo não entendendo o porquê, eu era extremamente grato por aquilo; pois enquanto ela me quisesse, o que esperançosamente será para sempre, eu estaria lá, com ela.

**And though my edges may be rough**  
_E embora por fora eu possa ser rude_  
**And never feel I'm quite enough**  
_E nunca ache que eu seja o suficiente_  
**It may not seem like very much**  
_Pode não parecer muito_  
**But I'm yours**  
_Mas eu sou seu_

Ficamos em silencio por horas ali fora, sem ter exatamente o que dizer, o que na verdade não importava, pois uma coisa que sempre foi clara em nossa relação é que não precisávamos de palavras para compreendermos um ao outro. Gina me lia com uma facilidade assustadora, e confesso que era bom o bastante em decifrar por detrás da máscara de felicidade que ela punha quando algo estava errado.

Quando dei por mim, já havia anoitecido, e a única iluminação que vinha até nós era a das luzes de fora da Toca. Comecei a me levantar, e ela afastou-se para me dar espaço. Eu apenas sentei, e encostei as costas na árvore que nos protegera do sol durante o dia, e a puxei para um abraço, enterrando minha cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, onde o perfume floral de sua pele e cabelos era mais forte.

— Obrigado. — Foi tudo o que pude dizer. Eu não sabia ao certo pelo que eu estava agradecendo. Por estar comigo? Por me amar? Por me fazer feliz? Ou talvez por ter ficado comigo depois de tudo o que passamos e ter me ajudado a superar e seguir em frente depois de tudo pelo que eu passei, tudo pelo que _nós passamos_.

Não posso mentir e dizer que eu não tinha mais ninguém, pois seria mentira. Eu tinha os melhores amigos e a melhor família do mundo sempre ao meu lado, mas depois de tudo o que passei por dezessete anos de vida, depois da forma como vivi, como fui criado, Gina era como a pessoa que me provava que eu podia ter um futuro diferente. Ela era a única que me fazia esquecer tudo o que tinha _vivido_ e me fazia pensar em tudo que ainda poderia _viver_.

**You healed these scars over time**  
_Você curou estas cicatrizes com o tempo_  
**Embraced my soul**  
_Envolveu minha alma _  
**You loved my mind**  
_Você amou minha mente_  
**You're the only angel in my life**  
_Você é o único anjo em minha vida_

— Então a mania de se desculpar foi substituída pela de agradecer? — Ela questionou se afastando, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos.

— Eu só não acho que você saiba o quanto você fez por mim, o quanto você _faz_ por mim.

Ela me beijou, como muitas vezes ela fizera quando entrávamos naquele assunto que, mesmo depois de tantos meses, ainda era difícil abordar. Havia tantos pontos sobre a guerra para serem conversados, mas ainda era difícil falar sobre aquilo. Eu ainda me sentia culpado pelas mortes, talvez menos que antes, mas sentia. Nas primeiras tentativas de contar o que acontecera ou de falar como me sentia eu chorara como um bebê.

Mas ela ficara ao meu lado o tempo todo, ouvindo-me desabafar e me confortando sobre o que ela achava necessário, sobre o que ela sabia que eu precisava. Ela me apoiava acima de tudo e não me julgava por nada, e isso era mais do que podia pedir.

**The day news came my best friend died**  
_O jornal matinal veio, meu melhor amigo morreu_  
**My knees went week and you saw me cry**  
_Meus joelhos tremeram e você me viu chorar _  
**Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes**  
_Diga que ainda sou um herói em seus olhos_

— Melhor entrarmos, mamãe deve servir o jantar logo. — Ela disse, pondo-se de pé e oferecendo a mão pra mim.

Levantei-me rapidamente, e, mais uma vez, encaixei nossos dedos. Ainda perfeitos. Caminhamos lentamente e em silencio até a entrada da casa, nossas mãos juntas balançando-se um pouco no embalo normal dos braços.

Quando chegamos a porta e ela esticou a mão livre até a maçaneta, e eu a puxei para ficar de frente a mim, e contornei sua cintura com meus braços, nos aproximando.

**I may not have the softest touch**  
_Eu posso não ter o toque mais suave_  
**I may not say the words as such**  
_Posso não dizer as palavras mais suaves_  
**And though I may not look like much**  
_E embora eu possa não parecer muito_  
**I'm yours**  
_Eu sou seu_  
**And though my edges may be rough**  
_E embora por fora eu possa ser rude_  
**And never feel I'm quite enough**  
_E nunca ache que eu seja o suficiente_  
**It may not seem like very much**  
_Pode não parecer muito_  
**But I'm yours**  
_Mas eu sou seu_

— Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu, e enlaçou meu pescoço.

— Eu sei.

Sim, ela sabia. Mas enquanto eu não conseguisse expressar todo o meu sentimento com as palavras perfeitas, eu não cansaria de dizer-lhe aquelas três, várias e várias vezes.

Elas eram como uma promessa de que eu estaria sempre com ela.

Pois eu era dela.

**I may not have the softest touch**  
_Eu posso não ter o toque mais suave_  
**I may not say the words as such**  
_Posso não dizer as palavras mais suaves_  
**I know I don't fit in that much**  
_Eu sei que eu não me encaixo tão bem_  
**But I'm yours**  
_Mas eu sou seu_


End file.
